Existing augmented reality (AR) technology uses smart contact lenses for use with augmented reality. In some cases, collaborative augmented reality enables multiple users to all see the same augmentations rendered in an augmented reality experience. Further, existing AR technology allows multiple participants to interact with two-dimensional data and three-dimensional data using tangible user interfaces.